Gift of a Friend
by A Smile Can Change The World
Summary: Todos Humanos/ Alice y Bella tienen una discucion que no termina bien.Bella encuentra una vieja caja en su armario, y viendo su contenido encuentra la disculpa perfecta ¿que se le habra ocurrido?


**Hola de nuevo!**

**Aca les dejo otra historia, otro de mis momentos de inspiracion :P**

**Esta historia esta dedicada a: Cami, Sofy, Euge y Soffy**

**Tambien a una amiga mas reciente que conoci gracias a twilight: Barbi**

**Espero que les guste :)**

**Recuerden: Twilight no me pertenece**

* * *

Hoy estaba de compras con Alice, o como yo prefiero llamarle "la tortura china". Todos se excusaron por distintos motivos, por lo que estoy sola con Alice recorriendo distintas tiendas.

Normalmente yo no la acompañaba ya que las compras no eran mi actividad favorita, bueno en realidad las aborrecía; uno de los motivos era: si Alice es un terremoto comprando habitualmente, imagínense hoy, que está comprando cosas para su cumpleaños que es pasado mañana… esta desquiciada.

Íbamos por la tienda numero ¿20? ¿25? Y todavía no encontraba mi vestido, si el mío, el de ella lo había conseguido en la tienda numero 7.

Ella no entiende cuando le digo que no necesito que me compre ropa, es como si le entrara por un oído y le saliera por el otro

Después de recorrer toda la tienda, se acerco a mí y dijo:

-aquí no hay nada, sigamos- y eso me hizo explotar

-¡no!-grite y ella me miro extrañada

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡estoy harta! ¡No pienso seguir un minuto más!- le respondí

-vamos Bella, no seas así, solo una mas…

-no, no será una mas- la interrumpí- serán miles y no me digas que no es cierto- agregue cuando vi que me iba a interrumpir

-pero Bella, nos estábamos divirtiendo- me replico

-no Alice, esto es lo que a ti te gusta, no a mí y sinceramente, ¡ya estoy harta!- exclame- créeme, intente que me gustara, pero no funciona

-¿Cómo es que lo intentaste si casi nunca vienes? -exclamo ella

-¿y piensas que no me duele cuando veo tu cara de decepción cuando no voy?, ¿piensas que me gusta hacerte sentir mal? ¡No, no lo sabes! ¡Porque no me conoces!-le dije sacando todo lo que llevaba dentro de mí y me di cuenta de que unas lagrimas estaban corriendo por mis mejillas

-¡pues hubieras dicho antes que no querías venir y no me habría molestado!, ¡podría haber venido sola y nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto! Ahora mi día esta oficialmente arruinado. Y si yo no te conozco ¿entonces quien?- me grito con lagrimas en los ojos

La mire fijamente y después saque mi teléfono

-¿hola?- me recibió la inconfundible voz de mi hermano Emmett

-Emmett- me aclare la voz un poco para que no se preocupara- ¿podrías venir por mi?-le pregunte

-claro, ¿Dónde estás?

-en el centro comercial- dije y me di cuenta de que mi voz sonaba muy mal, y él lo noto

-voy para allá- me contesto antes de colgar

-¿Qué fue eso?- me pregunto Alice en voz baja

-me voy, así no sigo arruinándote el día- dije intentando sonar calmada, pero mi voz se quebró patéticamente

Ella solamente me miro fijamente con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, para luego darse la vuelta e irse hacia su auto arrancando a toda velocidad

Una vez que se perdió de mi vista, me di cuenta de que estaba sollozando y varias personas se quedaron mirándome.

Me fui a la esquina mas apartada e intente calmarme para no seguir llamando la atención mientras esperaba que mi hermano llegara.

Unos 10 minutos después mi hermano llego y al verme por su rostro cruzo una infinita preocupación, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo

-no quiero hablar de eso- susurre y el cumplió mis deseos

Durante el viaje el me miraba de reojo pero no decía nada, supuse que se estaba guardando todas sus preguntas.

Puede que Emmett no tuviera mucho tacto, pero me comprendía mejor que nadie, a excepción de…

Frene en seco ese pensamiento, no quería ponerme a llorar otra vez y que mi mama me viera así. No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie ahora

No me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado hasta que mi hermano freno el auto

-no le digas a mama nada de esto, por favor- le suplique

-de acuerdo, cuando quieras hablar estaré ahí para escucharte, ¿si?- me pregunto yo solo asentí porque no confiaba en mi voz

Al entrar note que no había nadie en casa.

En la cocina había una nota que nos decía que nuestros padres habían salido a cenar y que volvían tarde, por lo que hice la cena para mi hermano (yo no tenía apetito) y subí hasta mi habitación, cerré con cerrojo y deje que las lagrimas fluyeran hasta que me quede dormida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente me lo pase en estado zombi, hice todo automáticamente y me pase todo el día en mi habitación.

Mis padres y Emmett estuvieron muy preocupados e intentaron hablar conmigo, pero lo único que consiguieron que les diga fue que había tenido una pelea con Alice.

Al ver que no conseguirían nada mas, dejaron de insistir.

Durante todo el día, la discusión que había tenido con Alice se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza haciendo que me pasara el día entero sollozando

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿estás segura de que no vas a ir?- me pregunto mi hermano por enésima vez

-si Emmett, no voy a ir- le respondí

El me miro fijamente y luego vino a sentarse a mi lado

-ella también lo ha pasado mal- me dijo y yo desvié la mirada- hable con Edward ayer- Edward es el hermano de Alice y mi novio, pero no lo veo desde la pelea con Alice, hace ya dos días- estuvo muy apagada, incluso Esme tuvo que terminar con todas las decoraciones porque ella no estaba de ánimos, dime ¿Cuándo Alice no está de ánimo para hacer algo?- me dijo

-por favor, no quiero hablar de esto

-de acuerdo, yo me tengo que ir ahora, voy a salir con Rose- Rosalie es la novia de mi hermano y una de mis mejores amigas-. La fiesta es a las 7 si cambias de opinión- me recordó

-adiós Emmett- me despedí

-chau peque- se despidió mientras me despeinaba, para luego abandonar la habitación

Mire el reloj de mi mesa de noche, marcaba las 3 de la tarde.

Suspire.

No tenía nada que hacer, así que fui hasta mi armario. En la parte superior había un estante donde guardaba una caja, la tome porque no recordaba lo que había dentro.

Al abrirla por poco me pongo a llorar nuevamente.

Dentro de la caja había recuerdos de toda mi infancia desde que me mude a Forks: todas fotos con mis mejores amigos y ahora novio, éramos un grupo inseparable, íbamos los 6 juntos a todos lados.

Por los 6 me refiero:

A mi hermano y a mí; a los hermanos Hale: Rosalie y Jasper (mi mejor amigo y el novio de Alice); y Edward y Alice. Desde que teníamos 4 años éramos inseparables.

Había un montón de fotos:

Edward, Jasper y Emmett abrazados cubiertos de tierra riéndose para la cámara (7 años)

Rosalie, Alice y yo dibujando (10 años)

Edward y yo abrazados sonriéndole a la cámara (15 años)

Jasper y yo sonriéndole a la cámara (13 años)

Emmett dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rosalie (16 años)

Edward con Alice en la espalda riéndose (12 años)

Emmett, Jasper y Edward con Rose, Alice y conmigo sobre sus hombros respectivamente (18 años-este año-)

Mi hermano conmigo en un hombro sonriéndole a la cámara(11 años)

Alice y Jasper abrazados(14 años)

Los seis juntos vestidos de gala para el baile del año pasado (17 años)

En ese momento una foto particularmente colorida llamo mi atención:

Éramos Alice y yo cuando teníamos 13 años, cubiertas de pintura sonriéndole a la cámara

Recuerdo muy bien ese día…

_Estábamos en clase de arte y la profesora había salido y nos había dicho que volvía en unos minutos_

_Yo había sacado mi cuaderno y estaba garabateando el nombre de Edward en mi cuaderno, estaba tan absorta que no note que tenía espectadoras_

_-que tierno, la feíta de Swan está enamorada de mi Eddie- se burlo Lauren con esa voz nasal mientras su "amiga" Jessica agarraba mi cuaderno y lo tiraba al piso_

_-no es tuyo- dije con la poca dignidad que me quedaba_

_-sí que lo es- dijo con el seño fruncido y entonces sonrió con malicia- además, ¿Por qué querría estar contigo? Si no eres nadie- me dijo y sentí como las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos_

_-tú no eres nadie- no me había dado cuenta de que Alice estaba a mi lado y había agarrado mi cuaderno y lo había guardado en mi mochila- sos tan falsa que estoy segura que antes de que mi hermano salga contigo se tira por un acantilado- dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver como se borraba la sonrisa en la cara de Lauren_

_En ese momento Lauren y Jessica le tiraron pintura en la remera a Alice._

_En ese momento vi como la cara de mi amiga pasaba de su habitual color pálido al rojo, del rojo al azul, del azul al violeta y finalmente volvió a su color natural para luego sonreír inocentemente._

_Oh, oh… yo conocía bien esa expresión y no presagiaba nada bueno_

_Y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, por las caras de Jessica y Lauren corría pintura roja y verde respectivamente._

_Cuando vi que no iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados me situé en el lado derecho de Alice; y para hacerlo corto, cuando terminamos parecíamos un arco-iris._

_Eso termino en un castigo de una semana limpiando las aulas impuesto por el director_

_-lamento que hayas tenido un castigo- le dije cuando salimos de la oficina_

_-no importa, además ¿para qué están los amigos, no?- me dijo sonriéndome y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta…_

Desde ese día Alice y yo nos unimos más que nunca, siempre estábamos juntas.

Mirando las fotos una gran idea vino a mi cabeza. Mire el reloj, marcaba las 5:45 pm. Si quería que todo saliera bien tenía que apurarme…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Toque 3 veces la puerta esperando y en ese momento me abrió mi milagro personal, saludándome con un suave beso que me llevo a las nubes

-¿todo listo?- le pregunte

-todo listo- me respondió con una sonrisa- ven- me llevo hacia el salón donde todos estaban bailando y charlando, todo se veía increíble; me empujó detrás del pequeño escenario que había, donde nadie podía verme

El subió y agarro el micrófono

-hola a todos, ¿puedo tener su atención?- todos guardaron silencio y prestaron su atención a mi novio

-¿lo están pasando bien?- pregunto y se escucho un coro de -¡SI!-

-bueno, me alegro. Ahora hay un regalo especial para nuestra cumpleañera…

En ese momento subí al escenario junto con mi guitarra, con las miradas de todos puestas en mi persona; pero mi vista se fijo en 4 personas en especial que estaban al frente: Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, mi hermano tenía razón, Alice estaba más apagada pero me miraba con curiosidad

-el micrófono es tuyo Bella- me dijo Edward mientras se bajaba del escenario

Me senté en la silla que estaba detrás del micrófono y comencé a hablar:

-muchas veces las personas no valoran lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden, yo me di cuenta de eso de la peor manera y quiero arreglarlo. Alice, hoy es tu día y quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que paso, quiero que sepas que sos una persona increíble y siempre voy a estar agradecida de haberte conocido.

Esta canción es para vos:

_···_

_A veces tú piensas que lo encontraras por ti mismo._

_Porque un sueño es algo que haces solo._

_Es fácil sentir que no necesitas ayuda_

_Pero es más difícil caminar por tu cuenta. _

_Cambiaras por dentro_

_cuando te des cuenta_

_que el mundo comienza a vivir_

_y todo este bien_

_desde el principio hasta el fin_

_Cuando tienes a un amigo a tu lado_

_eso te ayuda a encontrar_

_la belleza de todo_

_cuando abras tu corazón y creas en_

_El Don de un Amigo_

_El Don de un Amigo _

_Alguien que sabe cuando estás perdido y asustado,_

_allí a través de los altos y bajos_

_Alguien con quien tú puedas contar_

_Alguien a quien le importes,_

_sin importar a donde vayas _

_Cambiaras por dentro_

_cuando te des cuenta_

_que el mundo comienza a vivir_

_y todo este bien_

_desde el principio hasta el fin_

_Cuando tienes a un amigo a tu lado_

_eso te ayuda a encontrar_

_la belleza de todo_

_cuando abras tu corazón y creas en_

_El Don De Un Amigo _

_Y cuando la esperanza se desplome_

_destrozada hasta el fondo,_

_Tú, no te sentirás solo_

_Cuando no sabes a que camino ir_

_Y hay que conducirte_

_No estás solo _

_Cambiaras por dentro_

_cuando te des cuenta_

_que el mundo comienza a vivir_

_y todo está bien_

_desde el principio hasta el fin_

_Cuando tienes a un amigo a tu lado_

_eso te ayuda a encontrar _

_la belleza de todo_

_cuando abras tu corazón y creas _

_cuando creas en_

_Puedes creer en_

_EL DON DE UN AMIGO_

···

Cuando termine la canción no vi a Alice en el publico y baje del escenario y salí al patio, pero antes de que pudiera deprimirme sentí sus delicados brazos a mi alrededor y no pude evitar ponerme a llorar de felicidad

Cuando nos separamos note que su cara también estaba bañada en lágrimas pero una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro de duende

-acepto tus disculpas si tu aceptas las mías- me dijo mostrándome su mano

-hecho- dije con una sonrisa estrechando su mano

-¿todo en orden?- pregunto mi hermano acompañado por Rosalie, Jasper y Edward

-mejor que nunca- respondimos nosotras al unísono para luego reírnos

Cuando termino la fiesta, los seis nos quedamos en la casa Cullen.

Yo había traído la caja con todas las fotos nuestras, nos pasamos toda la noche entre recuerdos y muchas, muchas risas

-chicos…- los llame y todos se giraron hacia mi- quiero que sepan que la canción también es para ustedes y que son los mejores amigo que podría tener

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Emmett exclamo-¡ABRAZO GRUPAL!- y me vi envuelta por cinco pares de brazos. Alice se giro hacia mí y dijo:

-nada como el don de un amigo

-nada como el don de un amigo- la apoye con una sonrisa…

* * *

**··· La cancion es: Gift of a Friend interpretada por Demi Lovato, yo solo la traduje**


End file.
